The object of this study is to determine if polybrominated biphenyls (PBB) or tetrachlorodibenzodioxin (TCDD) have any effect on bone marrow cellularity, macrophage-granulocyte progenitors (CFU-C) or pleuripotent bone marrow stem cells (CFU-S).